


Last Demon Hunter: Bahia

by Heron_Angel



Category: Crescentia, Deathblight, Wolfenstahl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Kudos: 1





	Last Demon Hunter: Bahia

Bahia’s lips curled and puckered on her face, slowly rippling from left to right as she scowled, the rickety elevator puttering to the desired floor. The intercom sputtered its message about the floor, but it was unintelligible. The low crackled ding signaled the doors opening as Bahia strutted from the elevator with an air of superiority. Funnily enough, the elevator had always been that bad, but now it looked like the most functional piece of equipment in her workplace. Only a few lights of the laboratory section were still on, giving it a very intimidating shadow as noises skittered from all around her. She wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or disappointed that conditions in the lab had only gone down a few marks when compared to that morning. A faint alarm was ringing down the many corridors of the laboratory section, but Bahia paid it no mind as she brought up her clipboard. There were a handful of employees that had not reported to their evacuation zone and this made Bahia’s scowl grow as she glanced over at the emergency exits, their mechanisms untouched.

“Why do we even bother holding meetings? Everyone just breaks the rules anyways.” Bahia groaned at the list, knowing a few of the employees to be the kind that would whisper how stupid her meetings were behind her back, but because of her adherence to those rules: she had escaped without incident.

Bahia made her way down the hall, passing an indented concrete wall and kicking aside some broken machine parts as her high heels clacked with each step. She passed the testing lab, where one of the employees were stationed, and tapped her foot in annoyance as she saw the mess of paperwork and equipment. Scramble or not, the specimens they had spent a fortune acquiring were now in several pieces on the ground, and dried up at that. She scribbled a note down on her clipboard, slipping her pen under her silver hair and perching it on her ear before moving on. The sound of movement caught her attention as she lazily moved her head towards the source of the noise, sighing as she followed it. “This had better be one of those slackers…” she muttered, striding down the hall with seemingly no hurry.

After walking for a few minutes, Bahia could feel that something was very wrong. There were only a few lab entrances down this specific hall, and each door she had passed had been emitting a dull red light, a security lockdown keeping the doors sealed. As she took a few more steps, visualizing the floor plan in her head as she did, she determined that whatever she was following had been leading her to a dead end. She turned from the dead end hall, obscured by darkness, and spoke out.

“Can you stop wasting my time and come out already? I don’t have all day to walk around and look for these idiots, and I certainly don’t have time to be dealing with you.”

There was a small silence after she spoke, as if whatever had been egging her along had scurried away. Bahia rolled her eyes, parting her hair back away from her face before gripping the pen on her ear and swiftly planting it in her stalkers arm.

“GYAAHH!” screamed the imp, fluttering away with her pen in its shoulder as Bahia flung her clipboard across her body, scoring a hit on a second imp that had crept up from the shadows. The strike bowled him over and he skittered away as Bahia swung her free hand forward, slashing a third imp with her long nails. This one persisted though, and dove back at her, catching hold of her stocking covered leg as it tried to restrain her. He looked up, first at Bahia’s unamused face and then up her skirt with a lewd grin. Bahia flung her foot forward, flinging the imp off into the hall as she walked forward to continue her attack. The imp had had enough however, and retreated into the darkness.

Bahia growled, not due to the encounter, but due to the loss of her pen. The fight itself had proved to be a welcome distraction, despite being a complete violation of the rules and misuse of company property. Despite her denial of her enjoyment on the rule breaking, Bahia let herself crack a smile, knowing somewhere in the confines of the lab: there was an imp with a pen stuck in its shoulder. Her scowl renewed, Bahia made her way down the corridors. She followed where her last victim had scurried off to, wondering what he found so safe about his path of retreat as she was startled by the sound of something thumping on a door to her side. She peered through the observation glass, watching as a thick vine with a bulb on its end dragged across the glass, following her movement down the hall but unable to reach her. Bahia reached for the non-existent pen on her ear and settled to make a mental note of the obvious containment breach of the plant creature in observation room C.

A familiar noise of feet and wings caught her attention as she watched the three imps from before struggle with the pen she had lodged in their friends shoulder. The imps removed the pen, but had no time to celebrate as they realized they’d been discovered. Bahia followed, noting the testing room number as the imps fluttered to evade her, eventually retreating to a strange portal in the corner of the room, where they dove inside to evade her. The imps disappeared into the portal, leaving no traces of their presence. Bahia retraced her steps back to the hallway, stopping to pick up her pen and sticking her tongue out in disgust as she felt the thick liquid the imp had left behind on it. She quickly searched the room for some sort of towel before wiping it off and exiting the room. Taking her badge from her lab coat, Bahia closed off the door, trapping any further imps inside before making a note in her clipboard.

Bahia had been down here a while and the words of her subordinate were starting to annoy her. By the book and strict adherence to the rules had gotten her out safely; was it so hard to ask the same of the other workers? And how exactly was she uptight? Here she was, breaking rules to come find those slackers, risking her own safety! Jenny could take her ‘uptight’ comment to human resources for all she cared; breaking the rules was getting her absolutely nowhere.

That was when she heard it, a strained whimper down the hall. The noise was different from any other that Bahia had encountered to date. Her pace quickened to a brisk walk, her steps echoing as she approached another test chamber and stepped inside. Leaned up against a wall was one of her employees, Talia, panting softly and covered in a smell that permeated the usually sterile environment.

“Well it’s about time I found one of you.” Said Bahia, standing over her blue haired subordinate with her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. “Still think the evacuation meetings are stupid, Talia? Still think they’re not a big deal? And just where is your uniform? I am not carrying you out of here in such a sorry state! Talia? Are you listening to me?” Bahia tapped her subordinate’s leg with her foot, increasing in frequency as her annoyance built. “What are you deaf? Look at me when I’m talking to you, Talia!”

Talia groaned, looking up with a weakened expression as she came to. Her posture slouched on the wall, lips quivering as she tried to speak up.

“D..de..”

“De..?”

“De… mon…”

Bahia’s lip pursed again, her face taking on her famous scowl as she scoffed.

“What’s that? A new nickname?” She said impatiently.

That was when she felt it. It had been hard to notice with the musky aroma filling the room, but Bahia could feel the warm presence of another. There was a second set of breaths, heavy, menacing, and right behind her. Bahia swing around, pen in hand, and came face to face with a large creature, humanoid and covered in fur with claws that could cleave steel as it gripped her outstretched arm. Bahia struggled, trying to get free, but it was no use against its strength. The creature grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her deeper into the room, knocking over some lab equipment as she hit the ground hard. She growled, picking herself up off the ground and feeling her body groan in resistance. As Bahia groggily got to her feet, the creature took her keycard from the floor and expertly slipped it into the room’s card reader, shutting the door. Bahia glanced around as dim lights filtered in from outside, the room covered in strange web like substance as she focused her attention to the beast approaching her. She took a defensive stance, readying herself for another strike as it swung its arm at her. She ducked the attack, getting behind the creature and kicking her heels into its leg, causing it to stagger before it swung back at her. Bahia put her arms up to soften the blow, but she was still flung to the side and against the wall. She slumped to the floor, her vision blurry as she reached for anything she could grasp with her hands. Her hands caught hold of something long and pointed, and she waited for the beast to close in before she tried to bring it down on his chest. No sooner had she tried to do so did she feel her hand seized again, squeezed tight as she growled, the pressure forcing her to drop what her newly restored vision revealed to be a scalpel. The beast looked over his prey and growled, her purple top revealing a lot of her tantalizing cleavage as the struggle had shuffled around her revealing outfit. Bahia looked up at the creature in defiance as he took the scalpel from the ground, making a small incision on her top that weakened the strands enough for her breasts to escape her outfit. Pleased at the sight, the demon slipped the scalpel under Bahia’s black miniskirt, making her comply despite having a free hand. Bahia felt the difference as her panties were stripped away. As soon as the scalpel was tossed aside, she swung her free hand and raked her nails across the demons chest. It grunted, looking down at her as she brought her legs together.

The creature did not intend to be denied of his prize, he captured her free hand, lifting her whole body up by her arms and roughly laying her down on the counter. Bahia grunted, quickly scurrying on the counter to the wall where she could sit up, but the beast wrestled with her arms and eventually held them in place. His hip pushed her left leg up, spreading her as she squirmed with her right. She felt a firm presence wrap around her thigh, its furry tip resting over her stockings as she felt the creatures tail spread her defiant leg, her pussy exposed as her breasts heaved with her struggles. Bahia felt her face start to flush red as the creatures throbbing member came into sight, big and thick, just like the rest of him. She froze, shuddering as she felt herself becoming more and more restrained. The beast leaned down, prodding his member against her and letting her feel his warmth.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” He said in a low and frightening voice. “Or are you going to squirm some more?” His tongue reached out and lapped at her breast, snaking toward her nipple before he spoke again. “Personally… either way works for me.”

Bahia shook and struggled all she could, feeling her body respond to his teasing. Her pussy coated him in juices, her nipples stiffening and a blush coming under her eyes. She did her best to remain defiant, but it was clear that her struggles and faces were only turning him on. The demon pressed his cock up against her, making an assortment of wet and lewd noises as Bahia felt her toes curl and breath betray her. She withheld any sign of weakness, keeping her shaky scowl at the creature as he groaned at the feeling of her pussy. “Don’t be so uptight.” He said with a smirk, his cock digging into her pussy bit by bit. “You want this, I can feel it.” He shook his hips a bit, emphasizing his point as Bahia gasped, one of her eyes wincing. He knew he had her as he forced himself in further.

“Guh…” Bahia growled, feeling her toes curl slightly as the demon dug into her pussy, his length filling her up as she looked up at him in defiance. “Get… OFF!” she yelled, shaking in his grip as he brought his hips back and reamed into her with a firm push, making her shudder and gasp, her will cutting the gasp short as she fought for control of her own cries.

“I’m impressed pet, the others were already squealing for more at this point… I think I’ll keep you!”

“Screw. You!” said Bahia sharply, her breathing ragged as his cock plowed deep into her snatch, stealing her breath away as he pumped in, making her shudder as he pulled out.

“Feisty!” said the demon as his tail gripped around her leg, bending it upwards so he could get a better angle on her, their hips slapping together with lewd wet noises as he fucked her.

Bahia gritted her teeth against his rhythm, enduring as best she could before she felt herself thrown off sync. She gasped, looking down and blushing as she watched his thick cock slowly plow into her with an unpredictable rhythm; the sloppy sounds of her pussy hugging his thick member were now emphasized as she watched him ream her. “Something wrong?” He teased. “Where are those insults now, pet?”

He had slowed his rhythm to throw off her resistance, his tail lifting her leg up in a sharper angle, exposing more of her to him as he grinded inside her, letting his cock stir her up in alternating paces.

“Huu..!” groaned Bahia, unable to catch her breath with the unpredictable pounding in her sopping sex. She gasped for air, the creatures grip on her limbs tightening as it sped up, trying to shorten her window as thick pumping sounds filled the room. Bahia felt her breaths being taken as fast as she could draw them and then, with seemingly no air left in her lungs: she moaned. “Uhaaa~”

The creature growled back, slipping his thick length in and out of his prey as his cock slipped against spots she couldn’t believe it could hit. Bahia’s defiance slipped to closed eyed resistance, her moans escaping her as his cock fucked her deep and hard, juices creating a lewd collection of squishes and slurps to accompany her thick moans. She felt his tails grip loosen, her hands being forced against the wall as he reamed her hard and thick, each pump into her sopping pussy making her moan and sapping her strength.

Bahia was hung up on that word amidst her moans: uptight. The anger it caused her was almost as prevalent as the thick cock stirring up her insides. Was she truly uptight? Was her adherence to the rules too much? “Aha…~” she moaned again, giving just a tad of her discipline to it. She felt a rush of pleasure as the beast released her arms and gripped her hips, pumping into her all the way to the hilt as his cock dug and pulsed inside her pussy. Her arms hung uselessly to her sides, her expression slowly changing as each pump of that amazing cock was given tribute with a little more of her defiance. As Bahia gave up more and more of her resistance, she felt the beast reward her with slower and more deliberate strokes, built to give them both pleasure as she moaned for him again. “Huaaa~”

She could feel the beasts pace increase as she moaned, now completely in his control as he pumped his throbbing member into her with ease, causing her to moan with each thrust as he began to growl. Bahia felt his cock throb inside her as she squeezed him, begging to be filled. His cum filled up her insides as she threw her head back and moaned. The beast slipped his cock out of her quivering sex, giving his new pet a moment to catch her breath as her pussy oozed his potent seed. Bahia’s face was no longer her trademark scowl, but a lewd expression of pleasure as her breasts heaved with her labored breaths. The demon pulled her from the table, setting her down on the floor by her arms as his still throbbing member rubbed up against her cheek. Bahia looked up at him as the musk of his cum overwhelmed her senses, her tongue lapping against his twitching member before she took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head to clean up her new master. Her hands shakily came up and gripped the base, still slimy from their combined juices, and stroked him while she sucked him off.

“Mmph…~ (slurp)” Muffled moans and suckling were accompanied by the approving grin of the demon as his hand came over and pet her head. His petting turned into a commanding grip, his hand pulling Bahia closer, his cock pressing against her throat as he gave her a moment to prepare. Bahia tensed up, feeling his cock slip down her throat as he had his way with her mouth, growling in delight. Bahia’s eyes drooped to half open as she made submissive groans, feeling his cock twitch in her throat. He pulled her away and she gasped as he held the back of her head with one hand, the other stroking his cock as he let his cum coat her body and cover her in the same musk she had smelled when she had arrived. She was marked now, his property, but unlike her first time smelling it: she loved it. Bahia opened her mouth and let her tongue laze out, trying to get as much of his thick cum in her mouth as he rewarded her efforts. When the cum finally stopped; she felt the beast grasp her shoulder, which she responded with by placing her hand on his as she panted. The touch didn’t last long as the creature grasped her arms again and bent her over the counter, Bahia wagging her hips at him as he pressed his cock to her pussy again. 

Amidst the haze of pleasure and the smell of sex, Bahia concluded: maybe she was a little uptight, but breaking the rules could be fun.


End file.
